Conventional approaches to producing and populating printed circuit board (PCB) devices are imperfect. These approaches can be expensive, inefficient and result in products with reduced component densities, parasitic, reliability and robustness.
Several approaches to improving PCB devices have been attempted but still suffer from drawbacks. For example, conventional approaches to embedding chips within PCB boards require expensive laser boring to reach the isolated chip, which can require thick metal layers in order to stop the laser from boring beyond a desired point. Additional drawbacks relate to approaches which include sensitive and complex process steps and techniques that presently make these approaches impractical and costly.